


Team Ghost Ship

by cap_n_port



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen, I'd say no angst but the first chapter is literally someone dying so oops, Male-Female Friendship, PMDU, PMDUnity, Platonic Cuddling, Shenanigans, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: theyre at it again boys....ALISONSpecies: MimikyuNature: GentleCharacteristic: Alert to soundsGender: FemaleAge: Young AdultAbility: DisguiseStrength: 3Agility: 2Intelligence: 4Charisma: 1 (+2) (So 3)Total Points Left: 0/10Type Bonus: Fairy - CharismaScratchShadow SneakShadow BallAstonishInventory:-Arm Band----Description: A purple armband, tightly worn around one of the fake ears on Alison's disguise.-------------------------------------OSHIESpecies: OshawottNature: JollyCharacteristic: Highly curiousGender: MaleAge: Young AdultAbility: TorrentStrength: 3Agility: 2 (+2) (So 4)Intelligence: 2Charisma: 3Total Points Left: 0/10Type Bonus: Water - AgilityTackleWater GunRazor ShellAqua JetInventory:-Arm Band----Description: A purple armband, worn around his left wrist.everything i ever write about these nerds will be posted here- comics will just be links.





	Team Ghost Ship

A ground-type Pokémon ran towards the Pikachu, preparing to use Mud Slap.

They were fighting on the roof of a very tall building. It was just supposed to be a friendly spar, but she was very low on health.

The slap hit her right in the chest, the momentum of it knocking her off the roof. As she fell, the attachment on her tail fell off, not falling as fast as she did. She tried to stop but it was no use.

The young Pikachu curled up in a ball. Her birthday had been only today. She was only just barely an adult.

What had begun as a friendly battle had turned into a disaster, and the Pikachu was nearing the ground. As she uncurled and uselessly cast a Thunderbolt towards the ground, she prayed to Arceus that something would stop her from hitting the ground. 

That something was never to come, however. The Pikachu hit the ground with a loud noise, and the ground-type, who had been staring in horror as their friendly opponent hurtled towards certain death caused by them, winced and looked away. The scene was horrible, and nobody noticed a small orb of light rise out of the Pikachu and form into something more.

An odd thing with two long arms blinked twice in surprise as it appeared. It seemed to be either solid smoke, a spiky ball of terror, or some sort of goopy substance. It was so terrifying, nobody who ever saw it like that would be able to articulate which of those it was. It spoke- or rather, she spoke- in a low, soft voice.

"How odd. A Pikachu. I wonder what it's doing here?"

The newly formed ghost-type grabbed the gory body.

"I should find somewhere safe to make my disguise..." She murmured to herself as she dragged it away into the woods. She didn't know why she had to make a disguise, but she did. That was what Mimikyus did, after all.


End file.
